


Первым уходит Бог

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Marina_ri



Series: Внеконкурс [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri





	Первым уходит Бог

Первым уходит Бог.   
  
Дж-Ар вязнет в липкой ядовитой грязи за его шатром и подслушивает. Дж-Енс говорит, что это неправильно: плохие поступки гневят Бога, но Дж-Ару все равно: Бог уходит, и нужно остановить его. Найти слова. Найти крепкие путы.   
  
— Эксперимент, — слышит Дж-Ар, — провален.   
  
Он слышит: дикари. Рвут друг друга на части. Слышит: не поддаются, безнадежны. Слышит: обижен, разочарован, бесполезен.   
  
Дж-Ар не знает всех этих слов, но знает, как вязать надежные узлы.   
  
— Уйдет. Пусть, — локоть стискивают сильные пальцы.  
  
Дж-Енс стоит очень близко, красно-пятнистая шкура кня-ра на его плечах кажется в темноте черной.   
  
— Нельзя. Рано. Пещера. Картина.  
  
Дж-Ар всегда забывает слова, если боль и гнев застилают разум. Бог говорил — рисуй тогда. Туда все. Боль, и гнев, и любовь.   
  
Надо заставить Бога остаться и закончить оранжевую картину в пещере за Едким болотом, кишащим всякой мерзостью. Разве правильно просто уйти? Надо взять с собой Дж-Енса — только безумец может рискнуть в одиночку пересечь Едкие болота по пояс в вонючей гнилостной жиже — и добраться до единственного на их острове сухого места, до пещеры с острыми камнями, что годятся для вытачивания топоров и ножей. Этими камнями можно выбить на стенах целый день племени. Их ночь. Их охоту. Их жизнь.   
  
Добраться до пещеры и смотреть, как осыпается смесь глины из Холодного источника и грязи с Горячей топи, оранжевый яркий цвет, проявляющий выбитые на стене рисунки. Там Дж-Ар и Дж-Енс, там Дж-Эр и Дж-Ира, и Дж-Ыта, и другие братья и сестры по племени. Охотятся, любят, разделывают вкусного рах-ха, ядовитого три первых ночи после смерти, слушают Бога и учатся рисовать на стенах.   
  
— Мы сами, — говорит Дж-Енс. — Без него. Идем.   
  
И Дж-Ар идет, потому что Дж-Енс смотрит ласково, потому что он гладит по щеке, потому что он будет рядом всегда.   
  
Наутро Бога нет. В жадной хляби не остается даже следа дома-шатра. Дж-Ар ползает на коленях по полу пещеры, ищет самый острый камень. Дж-Енс разводит огонь, кормит его сучьями.   
  
Дж-Ар не знает, как выбить на скале всесжигающий свет, в котором исчезал и появлялся Бог. Не знает, каким цветом передать жгучую боль в груди, что ломает изнутри кости. Самым острым камнем он долбит в центр фигурки, изображающей его самого, той, что нарисовал Бог. Жирная кровь течет по пальцам, и Дж-Енс отрезает ножом от своих штрачей узкую полоску, открывая щиколотку, и заматывает Дж-Ару руку.   
  
— Вот. Не делай так больше. Дай я, а ты покорми огонь.  
  
Они проводят в пещере столько времени, сколько нужно ядовитому мертвому рах-ху, чтобы стать съедобным. Дж-Енс рисует и иногда отходит к костру, гладит волосы Дж-Ара, прикасается губами к векам. Гладит ниже, спускает драные штрачи и стелет на пол пещеры шкуру кня-ра, которого убил сам, без оружия Бога. Тогда Дж-Ару так хорошо, что он воет, запрокинув голову и сжимая бока Дж-Енса пятками, совсем не боясь хищных летающих дрох-хов, способных найти пещеру по звукам. Благо свет костра можно не прятать — дрох-хи слепы.   
  
К концу третьего дня рисунок на стене покрыт остатками оранжевой смеси, приготовленной Богом, перемешанной с красноватой глиной, что водится на берегу Огненного озера у края земли.   
  
На рисунке Дж-Ар без дыры в груди и Дж-Енс рядом, держит его за руку. В другой руке у него шар с острыми иглами, высушенный и готовый к охоте бигл-хес.   
  
Сквозь яд и топи они возвращаются к своему племени, и Дж-Ар думает, что Бог научил их самому главному и поэтому ушел. И Дж-Ар будет верен ему, пока не настанет пора идти умирать в Желтую Сушь.   
  
А потом приходят Другие.   
  
У них не шатры, а целые сияющие скалы. Их дома слепят. Они приносят оружие, которое может сбить на лету дрох-ха и оставить от кня-ра одну чистую шкуру. Они учат племя побеждать плети смертельных щупалец, живущих в чавкающей, хлюпающей Топи, тушить ярость Огненного Озера. Только они не рисуют картины на стенах пещер и мало говорят.  
  
Первым имя меняет Дж-Ира. Теперь она Ти-Ира, и, уходя из племени к Новым Богам, она даже забывает испросить благословения у предков посреди каменистой пещеры за Едким болотом. Дж-Эр берет имя Бак-Эр и выбирает тех Богов, что вовсе молчат и только дают за каждого сбитого с помощью их волшебных стрел кня-ра целую охапку струн, от которых костер не гаснет вовсе.   
  
С Новыми Богами не о чем говорить, их можно только слушать, и Дж-Ар просит Дж-Енса помочь ему убедить племя переселиться в пещеру: путь туда жуткий, но там безопасно, а у них почти не осталось людей.  
  
Дж-Енс говорит:  
  
— Ти-Уз сказал, у них есть способ осушить Едкие болота.  
  
И тогда Дж-Ар бьет его, забывая слова, как всегда, когда больно. Теперь он хочет, чтобы Боги ушли. Все Боги, и новые, и старые. Забрали с собой рисунки на стенах, и оружие, и чудесные струны для костра. Чтобы не знать никогда оранжевой пыльной смеси, которая есть память — ядовитая, отравляющая мозг и сердце. Не дающая жить дальше.  
  
Кровь Дж-Енса остается на костяшках, и Дж-Ар вытирает со лба пот, размазывает по лицу липкое. На щеке Дж-Енса темнеет рваный след от перстня Дж-Ара с иглами бигл-хеса.   
  
Дж-Енс поднимается на ноги и не оглядываясь бредет в сторону от болот, от пещеры с рисунками, от Дж-Ара, от бросивших их Богов. Дж-Ар не безумец, он знает, что в одиночку ему не пересечь Едкие болота.   
  
Но кто-то должен нарисовать спину Дж-Енса с так красиво лежащей на широких плечах красно-пятнистой шкурой кня-ра. Красное на пальцах лучше цветом, чем глина с берега Огненного озера у края земли.


End file.
